pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atlantis
Don't Blank Pages Put a Delete Tag on it instead. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:03, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Also, in talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). –Ichigo724 17:06, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Woot for signing! Atl 21:21, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Welcome to the wiki! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:02, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks! I hope I can be of some use to people, now that I've got an understanding of this stuff works :) Atl 05:04, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Yep, and if you need any help, feel free to let myself or any of the other admins know. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:19, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Userpage Update Well, my userpage is pretty much done for now, hope everyone likes it and thanks to the people I used templates from.-User:Atlantis -ДтL™ 03:34, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :Your sig doesn't redirect to your userpage, but it looks good. It just has to redirect to User:Atlantis is all. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 18:42, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::And not turn talk pages blue. - Krowman 03:35, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::add another /font to the end or remove the duplicate one to fix. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:36, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Fixed a wee tad =). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:55, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Is that what you wanted? --ДтL™ [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:57, 1 September 2007 (CEST) How about this:User:Atlantis-ДтL™ [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:57, 1 September 2007 (CEST) More like this: -ДтL™ —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:14, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Ok I think I've fixed it.. thanks for the help guys, and Krowman, what do you mean by "Turning Talk Pages Blue?" -ДтL™ 23:42, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Your old sig was missing a close tage , so it turned all the text below it blue. - Krowman 23:45, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::Ah Ok, uh, and do you guys like the userpage? It took me like four hours to figure out this wikicode stuff...never dealt with it before. -ДтL™ 23:47, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::Looks good. - Krowman 23:49, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Aha and I figured out the dot thing for indents, thanks Krowman for...talking lol.-ДтL™ 00:03, 3 September 2007 (CEST) My Usertags Im serious about that Bone Minion tag.-ДтL™ 03:21, 3 September 2007 (CEST) The Promiser Wouldn't Falling Lotus be better than Black Lotus? Frees you up to finish your chain without using AP if you still aren't sure if the target's going to die. --InternetLOL 22:40, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :It could be a variant, I prefer black lotus because it doesn't rely on a knockdown, and my target is always hexed. -ДтL™ 23:52, 1 November 2007 (CET) hai good to see another drunkard on pvx :D ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 23:49, 1 November 2007 (CET) Testing signature K Thx. -ДтL™ : Gain plz. -Atlantis™ ::Final time -ДтL™ Better Test Yus yus yus -AtlantisUser talk:Atlantis 18:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Unused Pics You have a few pics that, according to our records, are unused. (note: that link goes to all unused pictures, not just yours.) If you don't mind, I would like to delete the pictures you don't need/want any more. Let me know what pictures you would like to keep. єяøהħ 13:44, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm working on a userpage atm.. might take a little while. Would it be a huge inconvenience if they were to stay up for a while longer? [[User:Atlantis|'Atlantis']] 20:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :: Not at all. Chances are that a lot of them will stay a while longer. єяøהħ 23:36, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Ok thanks *Goes off to work on userpage* [[User:Atlantis|'Atlantis']] 11:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT)